Happy Birthday to Both
by Suna Aria-chan
Summary: "I realized today's date. 'Gaara, come here.' 'Hm' He leaned down. I whispered in his ear. 'Happy Birthday.' His eyes widened." My first story! Go easy! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Gaa/OC intended Saso/OC raep WARNING: LEMON. I DON'T DO DETAILS. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! WARNING: story may go off plot at times, so bear with me. WARNING: SOME LEMON. HOWEVER, I DON'T DO DETAILS. This is my first story, so go easy on the comments, please! Now, Gaara and Aria will do the Disclaimers!**

**Aria****: Yeah, so I'm pretty sure she doesn't own anything 'cause if she did, all this would probably be real.**

**Gaara: Hmmm. You're right. So, why exactly am I doing this again?**

**Aria: Because. Now, play along like a good little Kazekage or I'll smack you.**

**Gaara: No. I'm not do-*_SMACK*-_ouch... Fine. Just don't hit me again. Deal?**

**Aria: Alright, deal. Wait, what is **_**lemon**_**?**

**Gaara: I don't think I even want to know...**

**Me: Lets just say it includes you two. Now, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

Happy Birthday to Both

Chap. 1

**Aria's POV**

I woke up stretching and looked at the clock. 7:30.

"Great…" I mumbled into my pillow.

I yawned and walked to my door to get breakfast. I rubbed my eyes. As they were cleared, I reached out for the door. Then I saw my calendar.

"Oh no…" I whispered, eyes widening as I looked at today's date.

April 19th. My 17th birthday. I backed away from the door.

"Oh no… nononononono…" I said. A knock on the door made me jump.

"Aria," a voice said, "can I come in?"

The voice was deep and gentle. I knew who it was, but I was afraid of who else might be behind the door.

"S-sure…" I said, walking to and crawling back on my bed, putting my knees up to my chin. A certain red-head poked his head through the door.

"Don't worry." He said, fully coming into view and closing the door behind him, "I'm the only one here."

He came towards the bed, holding something behind his back. I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly becoming suspicious.

"What's that…?" I asked cautiously, nodding towards his back. He sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry." He said with a tiny smile. My heart melted. I love it when he smiles, "I think you'll like it."

He started to crawl over to me but stopped when he felt me tense up. He smiled again, but a little wider this time.

"What? What did you think I was going to do?" he said, sitting near the edge of the bed, facing me. "Close your eyes." He said, voice getting softer. I couldn't help but blush a little as I closed my eyes. I felt something drop into my hands.

"You can open them now." He whispered into my ear. I blushed a little more.

When I opened my eyes, there was a small white box in my hands. I looked up at him. He just smiled. I looked back at the little white box. As I opened it, my breath caught. Inside the box was a small, silver, chain necklace. The charm was a small vile of sand. As I turned it over, there was an inscription. It said '_I promise to protect you. Now, forever, and always.'_ I smiled as I read it over again. The sound of his voice snapped me back to reality.

"A-Aria?" he said, sounding worried. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Gaara." I said, crawling over to him, sitting on his lap and hugging him. "I love it."

"I thought you would." He replied, wrapping his arms around me possessively.

I nuzzled under his chin and 'purred'. He held me tighter and 'growled'. I chuckled. It was something he had started a while ago.

**_Flashback:_**

**_I was drawing. Gaara sat at his desk and read a book. I messed up on my drawing and growled loudly. He looked up. I felt his stare and looked back at him._**

**"_What?" I asked. He just stared. _**

**"_Did… did you just… _growl_?" he managed, blinking twice._**

**"_Hmm, I guess I did." I answered._**

**"_Can… can you… uhhhhmmm…" he started, looking away embarrassed. He took a deep breath. "Can you teach me…?" he asked._**

**_My eyes widened and I blushed. _**

**"_I… I guess…" I said getting up and walking to him. I sat on the desk next to him. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He looked back at me._**

**"_So... umm…" I started, holding my fingers to my throat. "what you do is… umm… close the back of your throat and open the front." I said, opening my mouth to show him._**

**"_Like this?" he said, opening his mouth._**

**"_Perfect." I said. "Now, what you do now is take a breath, and breathe out while clenching the back of your throat." Again, I demonstrated, making a deep growl. He tried. The growl was deep and loud. I smiled. "There you go! You got it." I said smiling. He did it again, softer this time. I laughed. "You're getting the hang of it!"_**

**_End Flashback_**

We just sat there. We were comfortable until Kankuro burst into my room yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I jumped, making Gaara fall backwards off the bed. He landed with a *thud* as I landed on top of him. Kankuro burst out laughing.

"Oh… s-sorry! I… I didn't know… you two were in… in the middle of… of something!" he forced out between breaths. I sat up, wondering what he meant. I heard a soft moan from beneath me and looked down. I immediately blushed. Gaara was under me; my hands were on his chest and I was straddling him. He was propped on one elbow, his other hand holding his head. He looked up, eyes widening at our positions, and blushed also, turning a deep shade of crimson. Kankuro laughed even harder as we scrambled to get up. When I was up, I clenched my fists.

"Kankuro… get _OUT_!" I yelled, making Gaara flinch slightly beside me. I continued. "And who the _HELL _said you could come into my room!"

**Gaara's POV**

I saw her clench her fists. '_Uh oh…'_ I thought.

"Kankuro… get _OUT_!" she yelled, making me flinch slightly. "And dammit, who the _HELL_ said you could come into my room!" I stared at her. Here's the thing with Aria: she usually doesn't curse. Well, not around me, anyway. And she is with me most of the time, so it's rare. However, I could honestly care less what she says on her Akatsuki missions. I turned to look at my older brother who ran out the door, just avoiding a hit from a _very _aggravated Aria. I then looked at the time. Speaking of Akatsuki…

"Aria, I do believe you have a mission today." I said as I sat down on the bed. She groaned.

"_Great_..." she muttered, sitting down on my lap, leaning against my chest. "Just what I need… to go on a mission with two of _those_ idiots… and on my birthday, none the less…" I put my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Don't worry." I said. "you'll be fine."

"Really?" she turned, facing me, one brown eye, one pale blue.

"Really." I said. "But first," I grabbed the necklace I gave her, "Put this on."

As I put it around her neck, Temari knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Gaara, Aria, a certain idiot is here to see you." she said.

As she closed the door, me and Aria looked at each other and smiled. We had the same thought.

"Naruto." we said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is chapter 2 of 'Happy Birthday to both'. Read and enjoy!**

**Aria: You know, I still have yet to figure out what exactly****_lemon_ is****...****.**

**Me: Don't worry. You'll find out soon.**

* * *

Happy Birthday to Both

Chap. 2

**Aria's POV**

"Naruto." We said together, smiling when Temari left.

I sighed, leaning onto Gaara.

"I _REALLY _don't want to go…" I mumbled.

"I know." He said, holding me closer. "But you have to."

"Ughh, I know…" I said, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Need some help?" he asked, smirking.

"W-what…" I started.

Before I could finish and brace myself, he adjusted me so that he was cradling me and stood up, taking me with him. I yelped and put my hands around his neck. He chuckled and walked out of my room, me in his arms. I tried to squirm so he would put me down. He only held me tighter.

"Or," he said, stopping and looking thoughtful, "I could just drop you right here."

My eyes widened.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said, steel in my voice.

He smirked. I yelped and held on tighter to his neck as he loosened his grip on me, making me fall a few inches. He smirked.

"Not so keen on being put down now, are you?" he asked with a grin.

"F-fine. Just don't drop me!" I said reluctantly.

"Hmmm. I thought so." He said with a smile and continued on his way.

When we reached the office, someone was already there. Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata and some new guy I've never met (though he looked familiar…) were waiting for us. Then I noticed Kankuro giving me a sly look.

"Gaara…" I said, "Put me down. NOW."

He smirked slightly as he gently put me down. I had to hold on to him for balance.

"You're welcome." He said.

"You know," I said so that only he could hear me, "you can be a pain in the ass sometimes…"

He just smiled. '_That's why I'm here._' I heard his mind say. I looked back up. The first one to approach, to my surprise, was Hinata.

"H-happy birthday, A-aria." She said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Hinata."

After everyone said their 'Happy Birthday's', they started talking. After a while, I looked at the time. I looked at Gaara. He understood and nodded. Time to show everyone my mission outfit.

"Hey guys," I said, getting everyone's attention. I felt a little awkward. "Umm… I need to get ready for my mission. I'll be right back." As everyone nodded and went back to talking, I nodded to Gaara and rushed to my room. I swore I could see him smiling almost evilly, as if he knew everyone's reaction before it even happened. I chuckled. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! **

**WARNING: EXTREME USE OF HIDAN AND TOBI AT THE END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Happy Birthday to Both

Chap. 3

**Aria's POV**

As I got to my room, I went under my bed and grabbed the red and black Akatsuki cloak. As I put it on, I couldn't help but notice a small tear in the neck of the material. I ignored it. I than grabbed my straw hat and made my way to the other room. As I made it to the door, I had an idea. '_I'll just use my transportation jutsu_' I thought. '_That ought to scare the hell out of them_'. As soon as the idea hit my head, I did it.

As I appeared in the room with a puff of smoke, everyone jumped back and pulled out weapons. Everyone except Gaara. He walked straight towards me.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted. "That's an Akatsuki member! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

I growled deeply and loudly, making everyone tense up. Gaara froze and looked at him, but then chuckled. Naruto stared in amazement. Gaara then turned to me.

"Show them." He said, gesturing to the group.

"With pleasure." I growled deeply.

"What the…" Naruto started as I gripped my hat.

When I fully removed it, everyone except the sand siblings looked shocked. Hinata looked as if she was going to faint as I stood there. Then I started to laugh.

"Wow, you guys took that _a lot_ seriously than I thought!" I stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "But I am serious. I'm a spy for the Sand Village. This is my job."

"So you…" Naruto started.

"That's right." I said nodding. "I supposedly 'work' for the Akatsuki while getting information for Gaara here." I gestured towards him.

The group had calmed down a little as I explained. I looked at the time. Almost 9:30. '_CRAP! I'm gonna be late!_' I thought.

"Hey guy, I gotta go. I'm going to be late." I said. They gave me 'goodbye's', 'good luck's' and hugs. I hugged Gaara last.

"Good luck." He whispered.

"Thanks." I said. I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. I decided to look inside his mind. What I found shocked me and almost sent me to tears. '_Please be careful._' His mind said. '_I can't lose you. Not now. Just please, be careful Aria. I lo-_' I stopped there. I didn't think I could handle what came next. I could see his eyes widen slightly. '_He knows…' _I thought. '_He knows that I heard his mind…'_ I quickly put on the hat to hide my face. I waved goodbye and set off to the Akatsuki lair. '_What was he about to say?_' I thought._ 'He couldn't have said '_I love you'_, could he? No, this was Gaara. He wouldn't say anything like that, right? _RIGHT_?'_ I sighed and pushed the subject to the back of my mind as I reached the lair. As I entered, I heard two people arguing. Hidan and Kakuzu were at it again. I groaned. Bad idea. The arguing stopped. Hidan's voice rang clear throughout the otherwise empty hall.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!" he hollered. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE F*CKER! OR I SWEAR TO F*CKING JASHIN I WILL BEAT THE EVERLIVING SH*T OUT OF YOU!"

I couldn't help but smirk. Hidan's cursing was getting worse. It was funny. I stepped out of the shadows. He saw it was me and smirked.

"Ahhh." He said. "Well look who it is! The little bitch that almost cut my damn head of."

"And I'm not afraid to fully cut it off either." I shot back coldly.

"Well well, someone is in a bad mood today…" Kakuzu said, smirking.

I was about to retort, but a highly annoying voice stopped me.

"ARIA-SEMPAIIIII!" I froze and widened my eyes as I saw an orange mask heading my way. Before I could dodge it, it slammed into me, knocking me to the ground.

"GAHHHH!" I yelled. "DAMMIT TOBI!"

"But Aria-sempai needs a hug!" the boy protested hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"GET… OFF… OF… ME… NOW… TOBI!" I yelled as I tried to punch and pry him off of me.

"But… but Tobi is a good boy!" he said.

"NO!" I yelled. "Tobi is a BAD boy! Now… get… OFF!"

As I yelled the last word, I punched him in the side of the head, making him fly off of me and hit the wall. Hidan was rolling on the floor laughing. I got up, went over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. _Hard_.

"OWCH! THAT HURT, DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"Good." I stated smoothly. "Now, where are the two lover-boys? I'm supposed to go on a mission with them."

"Who, Sasori and Deidara?" Kakuzu asked, looking at me. "No. Change of plan. You'll be coming with us today."

"_WHAT!_" I yelled.

Great. A mission with Hidan and Kakuzu. The foul-mouthed, immortal Jashinist and the miser. This was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! Yay! Well, here is the newest chapter to HBTB! WARNING: This chapter contains Saso/OC partial-reap! **

**Aria: What's par- Oh god no... YOU DIDN'T...**

**Me: Sorry...  
**

* * *

Happy Birthday to Both

Chap. 4

**Aria's POV**

"Damn Hidan and Kakuzu…" I mumbled. "The idiots don't even know what to do when someone attacks them…"

We had gotten back from the mission covered in blood. Or, at least I was. The other two didn't have a scratch on them, considering they didn't do a thing. I had washed up pretty good in a nearby river, but my shoulder still hurt a bit. It got jammed from fighting. I walked the hallways of the Akatsuki base. As I turned a corner, a dark figure appeared in front of me.

"Pein-sama." I said as the figure opened its eyes.

"Aria." He said. "There will be a meeting in ten minutes. Don't be late."

"Yes sir." I answered as he disappeared.

I headed to the meeting room. '_Hmm… he never comes to me directly… something's up…'_ I thought. I shook my head and pushed it to the back of my mind as I got to the meeting room. It was dark, but I could still see. I found most of the Akatsuki members waiting for me. Everyone except Konan. '_And Sasori…'_ my mind added. Even Pein was there. '_Ok, something is DEFINATLY up…'_ I thought.

"What's going on?" I asked. I suddenly froze. '_Why are they looking at me like that…'_ I thought. Deidara was the first to speak up.

"Today _IS_ your birthday, isn't it?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Umm… yes…." I said hesitantly. "Why-" Then it hit me. My eyes widened. "NO." I said, backing up slightly. "No, no, no, no, no, NO. I am NOT doing that! You are INSANE."They smiled. And besides! I'm only 17! NO!" This made them smile even more. '_CRAP. I shouldn't have said that…'_

Every time someone had a birthday in the Akatsuki, they would basically get drunk as _HELL _by having a drinking contest. The first one to pass out lost. So far, the high reining winners were Sasori and Hidan, since they were, well, immortal. I had been a spy for the Sand for less than a year, so today was _MY _first birthday here. But they had done it before, and they wanted to do it now. I started to fully back up.

"No you don't…" a voice said.

I felt something wrap around my waist and arms. I turned my head. Coming out of the darkness, was Sasori. I looked down. The snake-like coil tightened around me. I looked up to the others. They were sitting there, not moving. '_What the…_' I looked closer. They were puppets. Plain, wooden puppets. '_How in the hell did I not notice! I knew something was up…' _I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to pry off the coil with my strength, but couldn't.

"It won't work." He stated simply, closer now. My eyes snapped open as I felt his breath in my ear. In an instant, he was in front of me. I winced as my back was suddenly thrown against the wall. He came over and pressed me against the wall.

"S-Sasori! Stop it! Stop it now!" I yelled, eyes wide.

"What's this? Do I see _fear_ in your eyes?" he said, getting closer.

"Get… Get away from me!"

"Now, now… you think that is _really _going to work?" he asked with a smirk.

"G-get… get off!" I shouted, struggling to get out of the cord.

"I have been waiting for you… I'm _not_ letting you get away this time…"

Saying this, he grabbed my chest. As I gasped, he crushed his mouth to mine, pressing his tongue to mine. I heard a ripping sound. I felt cool air touch my neck and collar-bone as the material was ripped. I started to completely freak out. I was thrashing to get out of his grip. I heard running footsteps. I bit his tongue and his lower lip, making them bleed. He cried out in pain and fell back releasing the coil from my body. I fell forward with a cry of pain. I landed on my bad shoulder.

"Aria?" a familiar voice called. '_Konan!' _I thought as she appeared in the doorway.

I tried to get up but fell again as the coil wrapped around my ankle. When Sasori saw Konan, the coil immediately fell back and returned to him. As soon as it left hold, I got up and ran to Konan who had her arms open. And for the first time in years, I cried. Silently, but I cried.

"It's ok… you're fine now…" she said softly. She was my only friend-like figure in the Akatsuki. She was more like a mother at times, though. She then turned on Sasori, who was still rubbing his mouth from my bite.

"YOU." She started, voice like steel. "You should know better… Even _you_ shouldn't be as low as this! What were you thinking! She's only a young girl! Pein WILL be hearing about this. Now… get out of my sight! If you ever touch her again, I will kill you myself. And that is a promise." As she said this, Sasori stalked out the door with a few choice words at Konan.

He glared at me in the way out, thoughts going to mine. '_You WILL be mine, one way or another… she won't be there to protect you forever…'_ they said. I shuttered as Konan yelled at him once more to get out. When he was gone, Konan looked at me with soft eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. I nodded, but she knew I was lying. She sighed.

"Go home." She said. I looked at her, surprised.

"W-What…"

"I said, go home." She said. A small smile played on her lips. "Go to him. The Kazekage. Tell him what just happened. He will understand. I will walk you to the border, if you want. Let him know through your mind that you are going home." I just looked at her, amazed at what I just heard.

I did as I was told and told him through my mind. Konan did as she said and walked me to the border. As we walked, I saw a flash of red eyes. Konan saw them, too.

"Stay close. Hold on to my cloak." She said in a whisper. I did as I was told and clung on to the sleeve of her cloak, my other hand holding together my own that Sasori had ripped. We found Gaara waiting for us at the border. We stopped in front of him. He looked at us. His eyes widened as he saw Konan. He looked at me and blinked.

"G-Gaara…" I said shaking. I immediately let go of Konan's cloak and ran to him, throwing myself in his arms. He hesitated for a second, but then brought his arms around me in a tight embrace. As he pulled back, he noticed me holding my cloak together and my tear-stained face.

"Aria…" he said softly. He turned to Konan.

"What happened." He demanded, glaring at Konan. "What did you do to her?"

He was very upset and almost yelling. I flinched. I wasn't used to hearing him like this. He noticed my sudden movement and immediately calmed down.

"What happened." He repeated, softer this time but still glaring at Konan. She stood tall, unwavered by his stare.

"You should be thanking me." She said coolly, looking between us with soft eyes. He narrowed his eyes.

"What? Why-" he started. I cut him off.

"Thank you, Konan." I said. She nodded and smiled. I smiled back.

As she left, I turned to Gaara.

"Lets go." I said. He nodded and we walked to the village.

"So…" he said as we were walking. "What exactly happened back there?"

I stopped. He stopped walking and came over to me. I was still holding my cloak together. I took a deep breath and let go. His eyes went wide as he saw the rip. I looked down at it. It was bigger than I thought. The cloak was ripped to my stomach. The shirt underneath was ripped to my chest and the fish-net guard was ripped to my collar-bone. I told him what happened.

"If Konan hadn't of come when she did, it would have been more…" I stopped and shuddered.

"Oh, Aria…." He said as he came over and put his arms around me. He held me for a second and then scooped me up in his arms and continued walking. I nestled my face to his chest and cried. Eventually, I fell asleep. For once, I didn't mind being carried.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Aria: *shudders* I... I feel so violated... **

**Gaara: *Glares at me* How could you? And with _HIM_, none the less!  
**

**Me: Sorry... Well, see you for the next chapter! Now, excuse me while I run for my life! Bye! *Runs from Gaara*  
**

**Gaara: Hey, get back here!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again! This is chapter 5 of HBTB. WARNING: Chapter DOES have Saso/OC reap. AND an 'unexpected' event at the end.**

**Aria: Gahh, dammit! Not again!  
**

**Gaara: Why must you do this...  
**

**Me: Because! It has to be done! Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Happy Birthday to Both

Chap. 5

**Aria's POV**

I don't know how long we traveled for. All I knew was that I was woken by the sound of Gaara's voice.

"Aria." He said softly. "Aria, wake up. We're here."

"Hmmm…" I mumbled as my eyes fluttered open. We were in front of the Kage building. He gently set me down on my feet. As we entered the building, he turned to me.

"Get some sleep." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Alright…" I said softly. I then went to my room without another word.

When I got to my room, I shut the door behind me and took off the Akatsuki cloak. I looked through the mirror on my wall and saw myself. And saw the rip. I sighed as I noticed one of my many scars through the rip. I whipped around and clutched my shirt together as I heard the door open slowly. I sighed in relief to see that it was just Temari. And by the look on her face, I could tell she knew.

"Aria… are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She asked, walking to me and tugging at my hands so she could see the damage.

"T-Temari… stop…" I said, getting her hands away from my shirt.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry…" she apologized quickly. "I'm just-"

"Worried, I know." I sighed. "Gaara said the same thing…"

She looked at me with soft green eyes. I went to get into my night clothes which was basically a blue nightgown. Temari started to leave, but turned as she got to the door.

"He DOES care about you, you know…" She stated softly. I stopped and turned around.

"Wha-" I started. But she had left. I just stood there, my mind attempting to wrap itself fully around what she had just said. I than shook my head, erasing the thought. I got dressed and got into my bed. I just lay there, staring at the ceiling. I sighed again, turned to my side and fell asleep. I started to dream.

_I was in a dark room. I was lying down, eyes closed. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. '_What in the hell…_' I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and screamed. Sasori was above me with an evil grin. I attempted to get away, but he had pinned my wrists above my head. '_He's stronger than usual…'_ I thought. He put his face closer to mine._

_"What's wrong, Aria-CHAN?" He hissed the last word._

_I struggled to get out of his grip, but wasn't able to. He growled as he was the predator. Which meant I was the prey. My eyes widened slightly. I struggled even more._

_"Oh, what's this?" He said smoothly. "Is the infamous-Aria actually afraid?"_

_I could feel his breath in my ear. I shivered and squirmed._

_"G-Get off…" My voice shook. He only laughed._

_"I don't think so…" He whispered into my ear._

_I gasped as I felt the snake-like cord wrap around my waist and slither up to my throat, poking the very base of it. I gulped, feeling the tip of the spaded point brush against my throat. He pulled out a kunai and held that to my throat also. I shivered and clenched as I felt the cold point of the weapon being dragged down my throat. My eyes snapped open as I heard the rip of fabric and felt cool air on the front of my body. I glanced down. My eyes widened. He had used the kunai to rip open the front of my cloak, fully exposing myself to him._

_I thrashed around, attempting to get out of his grip. I couldn't let him do this… I WOULDN'T let him do this! But I was being held down, fully exposed to him. He grinned evilly, climbing back on top of me._

_"H-Help! P-Please! HELP!" I cried, even though I knew it was no use. He just smirked._

_"No one is here. It's just you and me." He said in my ear. I thrashed around once more, but unaware of how he had positioned himself. Until he thrust upwards. Hard and fast. Pain shot upwards through my spine. I cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks. '_Where is he… Where is Gaara?_' I thought as Sasori thrust upwards again, making more pain and tears._

_"G-Gaara!" I yelled, tears still streaming._

_"He's not here to help you…" Sasori growled as he kept thrusting upwards. I didn't believe him. I didn't want to._

_"GAARA!" I screamed to the top of my lungs._

**Gaara's POV**

I was doing paperwork when I heard Aria's voice call out.

"G-Gaara!" She yelled. I immediately looked up in the direction of her voice.

"What in the hell…." I started. Then she screamed.

"_GAARA!_" Her shrill scream filled the room.

I shot up out of my chair and darted out of my office to her room. I threw open her door. She was thrashing in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her face was looked as if she was in agony. Tears streamed down her face as she cried out.

"_G-GAARA! P-PLEASE! HELP!_" She screamed. I rushed to the bed.

"A-Aria?" I said, shaking her shoulder. "Aria! Wake up! _ARIA!"_

**Aria' POV**

"_ARIA! WAKE UP!" _I heard someone yelling. I stopped thrashing and opened my eyes. I found teal ones staring back at me.

"GAHHHH!" I screamed, bolting up into a sitting position. I didn't get far, however. My forehead collided with something hard. I fell back holding my forehead in pain. I carefully sat up. I glanced to the edge of the bed. All I saw was red hair before I closed my eye and instinctively threw a punch, nailing whoever it was in the side of the head, sending them flying. The red-haired figure landed on the ground with a '_thud_'.

"Ouch…." The figure said. I recognized the voice. My eyes shot open.

"Oh crap…" I said, throwing back the covers and rushing to the figure. "G-Gaara! Oh… I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Are you ok?"

He sat up, rubbing his cheek which was still red.

"I'm fine…" He said calmly.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" I apologized over and over. He stopped me. I sighed and went back to my bed, crawling to the middle and pulling my knees up to my chest. He followed.

"I heard you scream, so I came to check on you…" He said sitting cross legged next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I flinched at his touch. He froze and looked at me with a concerned gaze.

"I… I'm sorry…" I said, avoiding his eyes. "Th-The dream… It felt so… so real…"

I buried my face in my knees, crying. I felt Gaara shift uncomfortably. He hated it when I cried. He sighed.

"Aria…" He said softly. "Aria, look at me."

I looked up at him, wiping my eyes. My breath hitched slightly as he gently took my chin in his hand. I sniffed.

"It's not your fault and we both know it. Sasori made a big mistake in making you think that…"

I was about to say something when he did something I never expected.

He kissed me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Like I said! 'Unexpected ending! Now, lets see what Aria and Gaara think!  
**

**Aria and Gaara: ... *speechless*  
**

**Me: I knew it. XD Stay tuned for next chapter! THING WILL HAPPEN! MAYBE!  
**


End file.
